As disclosed by JP, A, No. 60-59319, there are two known types of stained glass patterns for decoration of an eyeglass. One type comprises an eyeglass frame provided with a stepped opening, a plate with a plurality holes, colored synthetic resins fitted in the holes, and colorless transparent resin filling the opening in which the plate is previously mounted and the other type consists of a plurality of holes formed in an eyeglass frame and colored synthetic resins fitted in the holes. However, the known patterns are too flat to bring up the image of a stained glass mounted in a building, because the patterns are not set back from but are set even with the surface of the eyeglass frame.
The present invention is intended to solve the problem as described above and provide an eyeglass frame decorated with three-dimensional stained-glass patterns to bring up the image of a stained glass in a building.